Ridley
Ridley is a major character who was initially an antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover and is Samus Aran's archenemy even after she went insane. Ridley started playing a much bigger role in Season 12. In Season 17, Ridley is seen escaping his base with Mother Brain after it is attacked by Samus, who wants to kill Ridley for murdering her parents and ruining her life. It is also revealed that Ridley didn't even know Samus went insane. Even though he doesn't fight against Samus, Ridley is unable to escape with Mother Brain, and is vaporized by Samus. However, since Yami Bakura organized these events, Ridley is revived by Shenron after Season 19. Ridley returns in Season 32, where he attacks the Heroes of Legend after they find one of the Chaos Emeralds, presumably being given the task of hunting the Emeralds down for Dr. Eggman's new plan. In Season 33, Ridley joins forces with the heroes to take down the corrupted Heroes of Legend, and personally battles against Samus twice due to their history. In Season 34, Ridley is reborn as Meta Ridley due to the internal and external injuries he sustained from Samus and Metal Sonic. However, while Meta Ridley is now resistant to Phazon Corruption and is more durable, Ridley loses most of his abilities. To compensate, Ridley gains the ability to produce a miniature clone of himself called Zero Ridley that has his old abilities at his disposal. Ridley puts these new abilities to the test against Dark Samus, but warns Samus that one day they will fight again and he will emerge victorious. However, Ridley is later revealed to be the Guardian of the heart of Subspace, and battles against Samus, Dark Samus, and Ino while the others enter the heart of Subspace. While Ridley manages to overwhelm his adversaries, he kills Ino in cold blood, which pushes Samus over the edge. Ridley is then brutally assaulted by Samus, who uses a Power Bomb in his body. Weakened and crippled, Ridley begs for mercy, but is eaten alive by Samus. Despite this, Ridley is ressurected by Mechtavius Destroyer through the use of Ridley's remaining flesh in his Meta Ridley form. Ridley is then put with the ressurected Mecha Sally and Ino as part of Team Metal to compete in the second Neo Smash Champion Tourney. Although Ridley is initially distant towards the duo, he eventually warms up to them and later Proto Man. At the end of Season 34, Ridley becomes a member of the Heroes of Legend. Appearance Ridley's original appearance is based off his regular form. Following the events of Season 33, Ridley is reborn as Meta Ridley, while Zero Ridley uses Ridley's appearance from Metroid: Zero Mission. Personality Ridley is a ruthless monster full of pride. He has great hatred toward Samus prior to her going insane due to the fact he humiliated him when she was three by asking if they could be friends. This hatred was only intensified after Ridley was ressurected by Mechtavius Destroyer. Despite his immense power, Ridley shows respect to those with higher authority over him, as shown with Mother Brain, Master Hand, and Mecha Sally. Trivia *Ridley's conversion to Meta Ridley and his Zero Ridley form is a reference to Smash King, since Ridley has two bodies in Smash King. *Ridley is the first character to be converted into a cyborg. Ironically, a running gag involving Ridley as a result of this is that he constantly reminds Mecha Sally that he is cyborg as she keeps calling him a robot. *Ridley's second death is the most violent scene in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Theme Song Category:Murderers Category:Running Gags Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes of Legend